


Study Partners

by AstraNaughty



Category: The Audacity - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraNaughty/pseuds/AstraNaughty
Summary: Yvonne needs to study for her biology class... the hard way. So hot and heavy woof.
Relationships: Xan/Yvonne
Kudos: 1





	Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the owner or creator of The Audacity

Let me set the scene: A Tuhntian university dorm. White walls plastered with glitchy green and blue holonotes which flickered like the wings of dying flies. Xan tied loosely to the standard issue white plastic bed with ripped t-shirts. 

“Shouldn’t, uhh,” Xan shifted on the bed, he had difficulty staying in one position for more than a few blips and Yvonne knew this. This was why she’d tied him down. “Shouldn’t we be doing this in the lab?”

“I’m on probation, no access.” 

“Right. Because you ripped out an interns guts and didn’t know how to put them back. That’s why you’re on probation. And remind me again, because clearly I’ve gone insane, why I’m letting you do that to me?”

Yvonne smiled warmly, perched on the edge of the bed, twisted her bare shoulders in a way that Xan very much liked, and stroked his collar bone with a single finger. “Because you love me?” 

Xan wiggled more, biting back a laugh as her finger tickled his sensitive neck. “Alright, alright, stop, yes, I love you.”

“That’s the spirit, bluebird,” Yvonne said. 

It is important here to note that while bluebirds themselves are not a species that has ever been recorded on Tuhnt, there are multiple types of bird which are blue and do exist on Tuhnt, the palest and scrawniest of these birds being simply called a bluebird. Yvonne was of the opinion that they were named after Xan. This is entirely possible for reasons which I will not be further exploring here today. This is porn, after all. 

“Pick a safe word,” Yvonne told him as she played with her laser scalpel. It was an old model, the greenish light of the blade was dim. Much dimmer than it should’ve been. 

“Uh, how about ‘ouch’? Can it just be ‘ouch’?”

Yvonne snorted. “What’s that old saying? If you can’t take the excrutiting pain, get out of the lab?” 

“I would gladly but we’re not IN a lab,” Xan whined. 

“It’s got to be something you’d never say otherwise so I know you mean it.” 

“Yve, I talk a lot. It’s going to be pretty difficult to find a word that’s not on standard rotation for me.” 

“Then what’s the ancient Panseen word for ‘ouch’”? 

“Well that depends on the context. Is this a formal or informal ‘ouch’, how high is the sun, and how many drinks has one had prior to the aforementioned ‘ouch’?”

“Oh Blitheon, Xan. The safe word is Trilly. Nothing sexy about this city.” 

Xan shrugged as much as he could on the bed. “That’ll do.”

Yvonne’s smile spread like butter from one cheek to the other. “Great. Now lie back and think of Trilly.” 

Xan did not think of Trilly because he knew if he did, he’d probably accidentally start talking abou-He screamed. Yvonne had plunged the dull laser into the soft space under his sternum. 

“Shh!” She stopped to cover his mouth with her hand. “You don’t want them to hear us do you?”

“Don’t I?” He said, muffled under her hand. Yvonne shook her head, carefully pulled the laser from his chest. 

“Did that really hurt that much or were you just surprised?” She asked. 

“Uh, well,” Xan looked down at the bloody green hole in his chest which was quickly closing. She traced a finger around it and he shivered. He wanted her inside him in any capacity and if this was her route, so be it. “Just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” 

Yvonne smirked, dipped her head down, and lapped up the blood that had spilled from the wound which was now completely healed. He let his head drop back and pushed his chest up into her wet tongue with an almost imperceptible moan. 

“Ready?”

“Uhuh,” he said. 

“Are you going to let me get the retractors in this time?” 

“Maybe, if you’re good,” he winked at her. 

“Oh, mun, you know I am.” She slung a leg over him now to get the best angle possible and kissed him, letting his tongue explore her mouth the way hers had explored his chest. While his mouth was busy, she slipped the laser into him again, rewarded this time with a muffled gasp rather than a scream. 

“There,” she pulled away and sat on his hip bones now, the laser scalpel lodged inside him. “Not so bad is it?”

“What the kiss? I could take it or leave it.” He teased. 

“Such a delicate position you’re in and that’s what you say to me? You’re a brave one.”

“That’s not, no. No, just dumb apparent-AH! Zuut, Zuut, Zuut.” He squeezed his eyes tight, terrified of what he might see as Yvonne dragged the scalpel slowly down the length of his belly. 

“You’re a terrific study partner, bluebird.” Yvonne said as she pulled the scalpel from him and reached across him to grab the retractors that she’d stolen from the labs. 

“Wish,” he gasped, “I could say,” he gasped again, “The same for you.” He gave a pained little grunt, “‘What’s a conjunction?’” He said in a strangled impression of her. 

“Oh you have to learn to be nice to me when I’ve got you tied up, mun. I was going to try to make this easier on you but now…” she felt her ovipositor slick up as she sunk her hands into the incision and felt the writhing warmth of his innards. 

He whimpered, but his own ovipositor was tingling beneath hers. He should’ve told her no pants or no deal. His ovipositor pushed at the zipper in his corduroys. 

Yvonne, despite herself, bubbled with so much excitement that she actually giggled. 

“What was that?” Xan asked, peeking up at her but refusing to look down at himself. 

“Oh nothing.”

“You giggled! I heard it! Are you blushing?”

“This is a very serious and important biological experiment and I did not giggle. That would be preposterous.” 

“Oh like you know what ‘preposterous’ means.”

Yvonne sighed, “I keep warning you, you never listen.” She tore the incision apart now, opening his entire midsection up in one painful, swift motion. 

He screamed again and the word “Trilly” flitted through his mind, but he stopped himself. He’d come this far, might as well go all the way. 

“Blitheon’s zuxing trok, Yve.” He growled at her as she carefully placed the retractors along the incision. 

She paused and laid her upper body against his, her breasts pressing into his chest which rose and fell. It was rare he used his lungs to breathe, and it worried her. She covered his open belly with her own and kissed his nose. 

“Xan. Are you okay?” She asked. She could feel the warmth from inside him radiating out against her stomach. 

He peeked one eye open at a time. “Yeah, well, I’m alive aren’t I?”

“You’re breathing.”

“I know.” He tried to stop. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop?”

“Heh, no point now, right? You might as well dig around a bit.”

She smiled shyly, and kissed a particularly nice grouping of dark green freckles on his warm cheek. 

“Mmm,” he pressed into her kiss. “Just wish my hands were free, so I could touch you.” He moaned into her ear. 

“If your hands were free, love, you’d thrash until your guts were strewn across the floor.”

He crinkled his nose at the grotesque image. “Ah, you’re probably right.” He relented, his breathing finally returning to normal which was, of course, not at all. 

Yvonne slipped a hand between them and began gently exploring the strange, lumpy forms inside him that she was just beginning to learn about in class. Her fingers found a hard little sac just under his sternum and when she prodded it, Xan arched into her needily.

“Zuut, Yve, what was that?” He moaned. 

“That,” she said with a self satisfied grin, “Is your egg sac. And it’s obviously sensitive.” She tickled it and he gasped with pleasure. “I’m going to sit up now, don’t look down if you don’t want to see your own guts, alright?” Yvonne warned. 

Xan nodded, his acid green gaze locked worriedly onto hers. “And if I do? You’ve mastered the mind wipe, right?”

Yvonne cringed, “I’m not sure mastered is the best word to describe my performance on that exam but yes. Sure.”

Tipping his head back to the bed again, Xan closed his eyes. “Go on.”

“It’s going to get cold, alright? Most of you body heat is trapped in your abdominal cavity.”

“I’ll be fine as long as you stop using terms like ‘abdominal cavity’” He said. 

“Ah, you’re such a larvae.”

“Uhuh,” he agreed, his eyes still closed in preparation for what was to come.

She peeled herself away from his warmth and he whimpered as he felt the cold finger its way into the nooks and crannies inside him. He gave an involuntary shiver, without her smooth stomach covering the incision he had nothing to keep his warmth in. 

Yvonne sat back on his hip bones again now and wiped his thick green blood from her purple stomach. 

“Ugh, you have so much of this.”

“What, blood?”

“Yes.”

“Do… do I not have a normal amount of blood?” He asked, his voice raising with concern. 

“I don’t know, I guess for a Tuhntian. You lot are just blood buckets.”

“Please never say that again.”

“What, blood bucket? I think it’s cute. Could be a new pet name.”

“You know, you might think you’ve got all the power here right now because you have me laid out and cut open on your bed but guess what? I could die and then you’d really be in trouble with the university. You’d probably never get your degree. Course I wouldn’t be there to enjoy your failure seeing as I’d be dead but, hey, it would be worth it.” 

“I should’ve experimented on your vocal chords instead,” Yvonne murmured as she began to dig through the looping coils of Xan’s gut. 

“Now, that I wouldn’t let you do,” he hissed as she grasped a length of intestine in her hand and slowly pulled it out. He refused to see what she was doing, but he could feel it. Her fingers were like icey knives prodding around inside him. It was getting colder, or at least he felt colder. He felt something warm and wet slip down his side as she began to shovel out his intestines to get at what was under them. 

Her fingers slipped deep into his pelvis, past the incision, until her hand was buried wrist deep inside him. She rubbed the base of his ovipositor from the inside and he grunted in reply. 

“Is that nice?”

“It’s horrible.”

“Oh?” She paused. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasped, rolling his pelvis into her hand. The mixture of intense pain and undeniable pleasure was oddly addicting. He tried to ignore the weird squelching sound as Yvonne’s hand moved inside of him. 

Yvonne bit her lip, forcing herself to go slowly even though her ovipositor felt hot and cramped in her tight pants. Her left hand pumped into his pelvis, but her right hand stroked his smooth blue side. 

“Zuut, I can’t take this.” Yvonne growled. “Pants off?” She asked. 

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Xan said, still terrified of opening his eyes. 

Yvonne ripped her hand from him, eliciting a surprised squeak. She tore into his pants, ripping them off him and freeing his aching ovipositor. 

He started to laugh with delight, but stopped short when the movement of his diaphragm reminded him his guts were exposed. 

Yvonne dismounted him, shimmied off her own pants, and finally untied the t-shirts she’d cinched him up with. 

“Oh thank the goddess,” Xan said, stretching and sitting up as he rubbed his sore wrists.

“Don’t!”

“Ah!” He screamed, scrambling back against the wall as he felt his organs shift and his blood pool onto the bed beneath him. 

“You zuxing zoup-nog, this is exactly why I tied you up.” She forced him down again by his shoulders, his neck crunching uncomfortably against the wall. “Are you okay?” She asked as she tried to make sure nothing had fallen out of him. 

“Oh,” he panted, “yeah. I’m fine. Are you okay? You’re so pale!” He said, pleased that now at least he could run his fingers through her hair. 

“You’re one to talk. I can’t even tell when you’re pale,” she laughed. 

“Well, mun, I think it’s a safe bet to say I am now,” he shimmied himself lower on the bed again and tried not to think about the blue and green organs he’d just seen. Things were starting to swim around him in a really interesting way that he hoped to explore further. But first, he had something important to attend to. He sunk his long fingers into the hair behind her neck and gently pulled her close enough that he could whisper in her ear. 

“You get to be inside me, Yve, isn’t it only fair if I’m inside you, too?” He nibbled on her gauge gently and she laughed. 

“You’re an experience, Xan.” She told him, positioning her body on top of his again. 

“That’s the idea!” He said happily, his hands finally free to explore her warm, muscled hips. He pushed the tips of his fingers into her thighs and Yvonne returned her bloodied hand to the inside of his pelvis and began to work the base of his member. 

Yvonne tried not to notice that he was panting again as he slipped inside her, his long ovipositor exploring her insides in a much more natural way than she was exploring his. 

He shifted again, tilting his pelvis up into hers, grunting with the effort of using his torn stomach muscles as he did so. His hands moved to her hips, anchoring against them so his thumbs could gently rub over her stomach and feel the hard length of his ovipositor inside her. 

He closed his eyes again. He was seeing two of her now and he didn’t think he had the energy to pleasure both Yvonnes. He began moving his hips, slowly pushing in and out of her. 

“Bluebird?” She asked quietly, still rubbing him from the inside. 

“Mm?” He grunted, trying to let the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth distract him from the painful chill that was taking root in his belly. 

“I think we should stop.”

He paused, cracking open an acid green eye to study her face. “Aren’t you,” he coughed as the cold began tickling his lungs, “enjoying yourself, mun?” His voice sounded like it was coming through a tunnel as he struggled to fill himself with air. 

“I am but you lost a lot of blood and you’re breathing so fast. How do you feel?” 

“With my hands,” he wriggled his fingers are at her and laughed breathily, his head dropping to the side and his chest heaving. 

“Zuut, Xan, you’re not funny, you know.” She stuffed the last lolling coils of green intestine back into his belly and removed the retractors, then pinched the incision back together until the skin started to heal. 

“Am,” He whispered. 

“Xan! Aimz is going to zuxing destroy me if you die. What happened? You were doing fine!” Yvonne’s voice was high and tense as she pushed together the last length of the cut. 

“Love Aimz. Nice,” he told her. 

“Nice?! Aimz is not nice! Aimz is terrifying.” 

“Nice ice, ice,” he said. 

“Ice?” Yvonne realized, at last, that his skin was freezing. He shivered beneath her in answer. She cursed eloquently under her breath and worriedly stroked his bloodied stomach with her hand, trying to think of the fastest way to warm him up inside. 

“Xan, what should I do? You’re freezing,” she said, clasping his face between her hands and trying to get him to look at her. 

“Ugh, I dunno. You’re the smart. Fix me. Cold. Get Aimz. Trilly!” he whined at her. 

“I am not explaining this to Aimz.” Yvonne said. 

Xan’s hands reached for Yvonne’s hands and pulled them away from his face and back down to his belly. “Warm hands,” he said. 

“My hands are not warm, they never have been you know that.” Yvonne nearly shouted. His teeth chattered as the cold spread like a plague within him. At a loss, Yvonne rubbed his chest, hoping the friction might warm him up. 

Friction would, of course, warm him up, she thought. But it might do so faster if it were inside him. She mounted him again, her ovipositor no longer tingling, but it didn’t matter. She aligned it with his entrance.

“Hold on, bluebird, I’m going to fill you up with nice warm semen, ok?” 

He nodded, “Worth a try.” He gasped. 

She anchored herself on his hip bones and pushed into him, her ovipositor stretching into him as far as it would allow. As a three, it wasn’t quite as long as his, but if she really forced it she could reach his egg sac and she did so now, shivering herself as his relatively cold tubes squeezed her. 

“Is that better?” Yvonne asked, rhythmically pushing in and out of him. Her sensitive ovipositor filling him as deeply as she could. 

“Is it good for you?”

“Xan, I’m trying to save your life,” she snapped. “But ye-he-hesss.” She said “yes” this way because he had slipped his own ovipositor into her, now in a display of biological flexibility she didn’t know was possible. Her eyes rolled back as she melted into him. 

Their lips met and wrestled a moment for dominance before he won by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Half dead and he was still topping from the bottom, Yvonne thought with a distracted smile. She cupped her hands behind his head, gratefully feeling the warmth returning to his body as she continued to move within and on top of him. 

“Xan I-” she breathed. 

“Don’t you dare,” he whispered. “You nearly killed me, least you could do is let me come first.”

“Hunghhhha, hurry,” she groaned, the pressure in her pelvis becoming painful to hold onto. 

He laughed with delight, he could go all rotation. Or so he thought. Yvonne shivered involuntarily, trying to hold back her ecstasy, a small whimper pushing past her lips. That undid him. 

“Ah, zux, Yve,” he whined as the tiny, unfertilized eggs in his egg sac rushed into her. Finally, unable to hold her pleasure back any longer, Yvonne joined him, every nerve jittering as she let her own eggs flow into him. 

He pressed her close to him, enjoying the warmth of her soft skin against his. They were both breathing heavily now, not that they needed to, it just felt good. 

“Feeling better?” Yvonne asked, pulling away from him. 

“No,” he whined, pushing her back down. “Stay.” He combed through her hair gently, humming, and she smiled into his warm chest.


End file.
